¿Un ángel o un hermoso cielo?
by sakura.aoi.940
Summary: Ellos siempre se preguntaron que era el Vongola Décimo. ¿Un ángel o un hermoso cielo?


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a Akira Amano.

Esta idea me llevaba rondando varios días por la cabeza hasta que me decidí a escribirla. Y pues.. salio esto.

Me inspire un poco con la canción Drawing Days, aunque solo fue cuando escuche la palabra "ángel".

Espero y lo disfruten.

* * *

**_¿Un ángel o un hermoso cielo?_**

Definitivamente él era un ángel, tan bondadoso e inocente. Sus ojos de color chocolate despedían inocencia, una inocencia la cual los cautivo, su cara demostraba amabilidad; pero por sobre esto su personalidad amable, bondadosa e interesante fue lo que más les llamo su atención. Siempre ayudando a las personas ya sean enemigos o amigos. Al principio les parecía algo muy estúpido pero con el tiempo Sawada Tsunayoshi les enseño que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad.

Estaban confundidos, el castaño parecía un ángel pero también parecía un hermoso cielo el cual cubre a todos, los acoge y protege sin recibir nada a cambio.

Siempre que estaban con ese pequeño podían poner una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa sin preocupaciones, una sonrisa verdadera.

* * *

**Mukuro Rokudo.**

Desde que experimentaron con él ya no confiaba en nadie, siempre solitario y lleno de desconfianza a las personas que lo rodean.

Eso fue hasta que lo conoció, a su ángel, su cielo.

Eran enemigos sin embargo lo acepto y poco a poco curo sus heridas; su pasado era obscuro pero al pequeño no le importo aun así confiaba en él; su personalidad era escalofriante, tampoco le importo; era muy agresivo, él se encargaba de controlarlo y siempre lo hacía con una cálida y amable sonrisa en su rostro, la mayoría le temía al ver su ojo derecho, sin embargo a Tsunayoshi no le importo.

Ese pequeño niño en verdad era interesante.

Por una parte para él parecía un ángel pues lo había salvado de su soledad y obscuridad mostrándole siempre una cálida sonrisa, pero también parecía un cielo, un amable cielo el cual lo acogió, cuido, protegió, le mostró el significado de amistad y familia.

Definitivamente él siempre se preguntaría si Sawada Tsunayoshi era un ángel o un hermoso cielo.

_"Ese niño es interesante... tan bondadoso e inocente"_

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya.**

Siempre estaba sólo, le desagradaba de sobremanera la compañía de esas personas hipócritas y materialistas. Sus días eran monótonos, sin diversión, sin compañía.

Pero cuando conoció a ese pequeño herbívoro, sus días pasaron de ser aburridas a divertidos, siempre había sorpresas con el día a día. Los amigos de ese pequeño herbívoro

Tsunayoshi siempre intento acercarse a Hibari hasta que lo logro, desde ese día el pelinegro no volvió a sentir esa desagradable sensación de soledad, apreciaba bastante a ese castaño.

Un cielo.

Lo acepto sin importar que, siempre controlaba su carácter y su posesividad por las peleas, lo protegía cuando se metía en problemas. Aun no entendía cómo es que después de que causara problemas el castaño lo recibiera con una sonrisa y perdonara, claro también lo regañaba y castigaba.

Un ángel.

Lo salvo de su soledad, volviéndose en un gran amigo para él, siempre lo vigilaba y cuidaba.

_"Definitivamente ese pequeño herbívoro es interesante... se ve frágil y débil pero es muy peligroso y fuerte, es bondadoso y amable pero cuando lastiman a su familia saca a relucir su lado sádico"_

* * *

**Yamamoto Takeshi.**

Tristeza, para una persona era difícil creer que esa emoción podría existir en ese alegre joven, siempre sonriente y despreocupado. Sin embargo esa era solo una máscara para ocultar su tristeza y desprecio a las personas que se decían ser sus amigos. Era desconfiado con ellos. Solo lo hablaban porque era popular. Odiaba eso.

Sin embargo, Tsuna le ofreció su amistad desinteresadamente. Le importo en lo más mínimo su popularidad él solo quería ser un amigo.

Lo acogió y curo sus heridas, se encargó de terminar con la tristeza que habitaba en él, lo ayudo en su depresión y evito que se suicidara, gracias a él obtuvo verdaderos amigos, amigos incondicionales y siempre demostrando su apoyo. Pero por sobre todo obtuvo personas a las cuáles podía llamarles familia. Personas a las cuales podría confiarles su vida. Personas que lo valoraban.

En verdad quería a ese pequeño.

_"Tsuna en verdad te aprecio... eres un gran amigo"_

* * *

**Gokudera Hayato.**

Desde pequeño estuvo solo.

Se sentía como un extraño en su propia casa.

Sentía una gran desconfianza hacia su padre.

Solitario, desconfiado, infeliz, sin amigos, sin familia.

Eso fue hasta que lo conoció. Al Décimo Vongola.

Para él fue dos cosas:

Un ángel.

Lo libro de esa soledad y desprecio que sentía. Le ofreció su amistad incondicional.

El cielo.

Lo acepto tal como era, con sus defectos, lo perdono aun cuando intentó asesinarlo, gracias a él consiguió verdaderos amigos, personas a las cuales podía llamar familia, personas en las cuales podía confiar, personas por las cuales daría su propia vida.

Ese ángel, ese cielo, en verdad era demasiado bueno.

_"Decimo en verdad estoy muy agradecido... eres un gran amigo"_

* * *

**Lambo.**

Él no era tan idiota como se hacía ver, sabía que no lo querían mucho en esa familia por eso desconfió.

Pero desde que llego a esa casa, a la casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi, él pudo experimentar lo que es tener una verdadera familia, una familia que te acepte tal como eres, con tus defectos y cualidades, con tus estupideces, con los que puedas hablar con confianza, con quienes puedes ser verdaderamente tú mismo.

Definitivamente agradecía haber conocido a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_"Tsuna-nii... gracias por haberme aceptado"_

* * *

**Sasagawa Ryohei.**

Aparentemente era un idiota, lo cual era completamente falso.

Él quería ver que personas lo aceptarían con esa personalidad.

Decepción, creían que era molesto.

Hipócritas, desde que se unió al club de boxeo y se volvió el mejor obtuvo "amigos"

Esos dos sentimientos son los que más presentes estaban en Ryohei hasta que lo conoció a él, a su ángel, a su cielo.

Aquella persona que lo acepto tal y como era, con su personalidad, gritos, preguntas estúpidas.

Lo acepto tal como era, con sus cualidades y defectos.

Por eso juro protegerlo, no quería dejar que ese pequeño niño saliera lastimado.

Porque ese castaño lo acepto, cuido y protegió. Gracias a él consiguió verdaderos amigos, amigos que siempre se están apoyando, amigos que no traicionan, amigos en quienes puedes confiar.

Parecía un ángel pero igualmente tenía los elementos para ser un gran cielo.

_"Sawada... en verdad estoy muy agradecido contigo"_

* * *

**Chrome Dokuro.**

Sola, odiada, despreciada.

Tres sentimientos muy presentes en ella.

Sola. Nunca se preocuparon por ella.

Odiada. Su madre le odiaba siempre diciéndole que ella era una falla en la familia.

Despreciada. A sus padres le importaba lo más mínimo lo que le sucediera.

En verdad quería escapar de allí pero ella no tenía a nadie más.

Hasta que Mukuro le mostró una luz.

Escapo, pero aun así se sentía sola, quizás menos que antes pero ese sentimiento prevalecía en su corazón.

Hasta que gracias a Mukuro pudo conocer a ese pequeño castaño.

Primero era su jefe, pero el poco a poco se ganó su confianza; después fue su amigo el cual se encargó de curar sus heridas.

Y ahora era su familia, un hermano, un amigo, un jefe, una persona muy preciada para ella.

Él se encargó de sacarla de su pequeño mundo, siempre reconfortándola y animándola.

Gracias a Tsunayoshi Sawada pudo conocer a más personas que en verdad la apreciaban.

_"Jefe... en verdad estoy muy feliz de haberlo conocido"_

* * *

Porque gracias a Tsunayoshi Sawada pudieron conocer el significado de amistad, confianza, felicidad y por sobre todo comprendieron lo que era ser una familia.

_"Tú para nosotros eres un ángel guardián pero igualmente eres un gran y hermoso cielo._

_Por eso siempre tendremos una pregunta respecto a ti._

_¿Qué eres?_

_¿Un ángel o un hermoso cielo?"_


End file.
